Aozora no namida
by kuchiki hiwatari
Summary: Un rey frió       Un príncipe atrapado              ¿Que podría provocar un contrato de matrimonio en donde ambos contrayentes no se aman?              KAI X TAKAO X REI
1. contrato matrimonial

Hitori kiri kuroyami no naka kimi no namida no imi o shitta  
Egau basho umi dashita kedo dare mo kizutsuketaku nakute 

¿Qué es el amor?

Desde pequeño me lo he preguntado, siempre viviendo en la oscuridad en donde me han escondido todos estos años por ser la consecuencia de una pequeña aventura. Desde que llegue con el que era mi padre biológico al morir mi madre, todos en este inmenso lugar han vivido ignorándome como si fuera un apestado.

Lo comprendo soy el hijo de una prostituta, no soy nacido de forma legitima por eso debo vivir con la estigma de que hasta los mismos sirvientes se burlen de mi al pasar.

El único que siempre ha estado a mi lado para darme ánimos y un poco de cariño es mi hermano, que aunque es el menor, es el hijo legítimo del Rey; el que nació naturalmente dentro del matrimonio real y por ende será el próximo Rey de estas tierras.

Max es dos años menor, es poca la diferencia pero hay una gran distancia entre el y yo en la forma en que somos vistos. Para todo el mundo el es hermoso, amable, todo un príncipe y yo simplemente soy el bastardo del Rey.

Pero ha ocurrido algo después del cumpleaños dieciséis de mi hermano y de lo cual nos hemos enterado ayer, después de la grandiosa fiesta que fue organizada para festejar, a la que no asistí para evitar oír aquellos rumores sobre mi y a la que se no notaron mi ausencia, el Rey del reino del Fénix pidió en matrimonio a mi hermano príncipe del Reino Dragón para formar una alianza que unificara los dos reinos y les diera mayores riquezas y bienestar.

Ahora me encuentro aquí escuchando detrás de la puerta donde hace un momento entro mi pequeño hermano para tratar de convencer a su padre, debiera decir a nuestro padre de anular ese convenio.

-Pero padre, yo no le amo… yo amo a otra persona – su voz temblaba

-Max hijo, sabes que nuestra condición económica nos prohíbe negarnos, además que también se lo debes a tu pueblo – el rey Kinomiya habló serio

-¡Por favor! ¡padre!-se hinco a sus pies - ¿Por qué? Además ese Rey esta maldito, has oído lo que se habla de él, ¡No quiero! ¡Onegai!

-Lo siento hijo – Se inclino y acaricio los cabellos rubios de su hijo –Me duele hacerte esto, sabes que para mi eres mi más hijo querido, que diferente hubiera sido si no hubieras sido tu, sino…

-Takao- le miró – Por que no le quieres padre, también es…

Un dolor que ya era conocido se clavo de nuevo en mi pecho, siempre había notado el desinterés de mi padre hacia mi, pero escucharle de sus labios me dolía más que cualquier cosa.

-Lo siento Max, debes obedecer – se despegó de su hijo y camino hasta la puerta, inmediatamente me moví para ocultarme – La boda es mañana por la tarde

-¿Tan pronto? – el miedo se apodero de su mirada

-El Rey Fénix lo ha estipulado en una de las cláusulas del acuerdo, además no habrá festejos, simplemente saliendo de la ceremonia religiosa se irán directo su reino.

-Bien padre – le respondió con la mirada baja

-Prepara todo – fue su última orden antes de salir y que mi hermano se pusiera a llorar desconsoladamente sobre la alfombra del despacho.

-Max – pronuncié al acercarme hasta donde el estaba y arrodillarme ante el

-¡Takao! ¡No quiero! –Se abrazo a mí y me dolió verle de ese modo, la persona que tanto quería, la que me había aceptado estaba sufriendo y no podía más que sólo abrazarle

-Debe haber una forma…-quise animarle

-No la hay, seré el esposo de ese hombre– de pronto su mirada se volvió sombría- que ya aborrezco

Desde la mañana todos los sirvientes estaban vueltos locos con aquel acontecimiento, las campanas de la catedral no paraban de sonar. Flores hermosas eran mandadas para adornarla, listones, cojines suaves y una muy elegante alfombra por donde seguro pasarían los infelices novios.

-Vamos Max – la nana que nos había cuidado a ambos le ayudaba a vestirse, conmigo también había sido afectuosa, pero no podía evitar diferenciarnos en ocasiones. Su traje era blanco de sastre estilo francés y de corte largo, además en estos casos se acostumbraba que el que fuera a ocupar el papel "sumiso" llevara un velo color blanco y largo.

Sólo faltaba que le colocaran aquel hermoso velo que tenia tres capas, debería estar muy pesado pensé y luego me acerque a Max, yo también estaba vestido de gala como el príncipe del Reino Dragón del que nunca me había sentido parte.

-¿Listo?- pregunte y solo asintió con sus ojos llenos de tristeza

-Voy por las flores que te alistamos mi niño – sonrió la nana y salió

-Que infeliz me siento Takao – se sentó en el borde de su cama

-Max… yo…- intenté decirle algo para amortiguar su dolor pero de la nada y azotando la puerta entro Evil, uno de los mozos que siempre había estado a las ordenes de mi hermano.

-Evil – se levantó de golpe

-Max no puedes casarte, porque te amo – le soltó sin mas

-También te amo – respondió mi hermano ante mi sorpresa, después sus cuerpos se buscaron para abrazarse y besarse.

-¡huyamos!- le propuso gritando

-No debo, no puedo… no

-¿Vas a vivir infeliz toda tu vida? – le preguntó ante la mirada llena de amor de mi hermano hacia el

-Max- pronuncié y ambos me miraron-Déjamelo a mí

Ambos me miraron sin poder comprenderlo, lo que dije después de verdad me había salido de la nada ante el sufrimiento de mi hermano.

-Escapa con Devil… yo me casaré con el Rey Fénix

Mi hermano estaba muy asustado, de inmediato cambiamos nuestras ropas, Devil consiguió del guardarropas de las cortesanas que habitaban una peluca de cabellos dorados, la cual como pudimos cortamos para fingir el pelo rubio, también me ayudaron a poner el velo de tal manera que tapara mi rostro lo más posible, y después de que mi hermano me abrazara dándome las gracias, ellos escaparon por la parte de atrás.

En estos momentos me encuentro caminando del brazo de mi padre, es tan irreal que la primera vez que tenemos un contacto tan cercano sea de esta forma, él no me mira, de seguro tiene la culpa de entregar a su hijo más querido a un perfecto desconocido, mientras caminamos trato de mirar al suelo para no dar motivos para que sospechen.

Al llegar al altar veo esperando a aquel sujeto que tiene un elegante porte, es hipnotizante la forma en que me mira de golpe y me sujeta del brazo tan "posesivamente"que tiemblo al sentirle, es de tez tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos grana parecen como llamas ardientes, sus cabellos son añiles, es alto, apuesto y tan varonil, pienso mientras el sacerdote comienza la ceremonia.

Debo admitir que estoy muerto de miedo, cuando el padre pidió que pronunciara si aceptaba unirme a ese hombre que tenía aún lado casi muero al pronunciar un débil si y más cuando con una ronca voz también lo hizo "KAI"me parece que ese nombre pronunció después de mencionar los títulos de la realeza.

El momento más critico de toda esta farsa, el instante que mis ojos desorbitados le miran de golpe cuando escucho al sacerdote.

-Ahora podeis besaros – pronunció como una orden irrevocable.

-no… - dije atemorizado, ahora si todo estaba perdido, cuando alzará el velo frente a todos la farsa terminaría con la burla, el desprecio y la furia del Rey Fénix.

Lentamente tomo el borde del velo, simplemente cerré los ojos y apreté los labios, pero no lo levanto, sentí como sus labios que eran calidos besaban mis labios por encima, mi pulso se acelero, tal contacto me había estremecido tanto que tuve que apretar el ramo de orquídeas que tenía entre las manos para no desmayarme, mis parpados se abrieron de golpe para ver como sonreía cínicamente tomándome de nuevo del brazo esta vez aún más posesivo, como haciéndome comprender que ya era de su propiedad.

Caminamos lentamente por aquella alfombra hasta llegar al carruaje que me llevaría a su reino, ya no podía echarme para atrás.

-¡Hijo! – grito mi padre acercándoseme, pero el Rey Fénix se lo impidió

-Sube – me ordeno y subí rápidamente al carruaje, quería hablar con él, verle pero también sabía que eso era peligroso.

-Quiero despedirme - mi padre trato de persuadirlo para que se pudiera acercar

-Ahora el es mío- fue su única respuesta

-Mandaremos su equipaje – agregó

-No es necesario, yo le daré todo – le contestó y también entró al carruaje para sentarse a lado mío -¡Vamonos!- grito con tal arrogancia que una corriente traspaso mi cuerpo atemorizándome.

En todo el camino no hablamos ni una sola palabra, debo aceptar que me daba miedo tan sólo mirarle, estaba seguro que si el enfurecía al darse cuenta no me iría nada bien por haber cambiado de lugar con mi hermano.

Umi o wataru kaze wa kyou mo maiyo wazu ni ashita ni mukau no ni  
Kokoro wa doushite ugoki dasenai

Notas: para la mejor beta del mundo DANHK, TE KIERO MUCHO Y FELIZ CUMPLE ATRASADO

CANCIÓN: Aozora no namida de Hitomi takahashi (no por la serie que ni siquiera la he visto me latió la canción)


	2. Suyo

Donna unmei ga matte irun darou  
Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto  
Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru

Llegamos después de un largo recorrido casi entrando la madrugada, los parpados se me cerraban pero me mantuve despierto por el temor de que si me quedará dormido pudiese descubrirme.

El palacio era mucho más inmenso que donde había crecido, tenía unos jardines que no tuve tiempo de contemplar. Inmediatamente al llegar el Rey Fénix bajo del carruaje, me levante detrás y el me extendió su mano para que la tomará para ayudarme a bajar; así lo hice de nuevo sentí su muy posesivo agarre.

Descendí y me indico que le siguiera, camine contemplando su ancha espalda únicamente, el lugar parecía sombrío, frió y escalofriante, caminamos mucho y subimos al igual un gran numero de escaleras, hasta que llegamos a una habitación.

Entre tras él, era una habitación amplia, con una chimenea que producía un muy rico calor, los detalles blancos resaltaban y los grandes espejos te hacían sentir observado.

Y le vi de nuevo más detalladamente

Era varonil, estaba vestido con un traje negro muy elegante, sus cabellos añiles alborotados caían sobre su rostro enmarcándolo, mientras por detrás tenía una coleta amarrada con un listón de igual color.

Ante mis ojos parecía perfecto

Pero tenía una expresión fría y triste

Tras nosotros entró un sirviente de cabellos rojos, hizo una reverencia cuando él le miro.

-Déjanos solos- le ordenó- Nadie debe venir a molestarnos

-Sí, su majestad –hizo una nueva reverencia, me miro amablemente y salió del lugar

-Vaya…- dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia mí

-¡¿Qué haré?- fue mi único pensamiento y después unos poderosos brazos me capturaron

-¿Por qué tan nervioso? – me dijo

-Eh… ¡Rey Fénix!- grité atemorizado ante su avasalladora presencia y comencé a forcejear con él

De la nada arranco el velo que tenia

-¿Hasta cuando pensaste que podrías engañarme?–gritó provocando que su eco retumbara en las paredes.

No pude hablar el único pensamiento que en mi cabeza rondaba era que había sido descubierto.

-¡Tu no eres el príncipe Max!- Me sujeto aún más fuerte casi haciéndome daño para orillarme a que le confesara mi identidad.

-Yo…- me solté de su agarre como pude y me deje caer a sus pies- ¡Le ruego que me perdone! ¡Permítame explicarme Rey Fénix!- hable rápido casi atropelladamente.

-¡Habla maldita sea!-grito de nuevo mirándome desde arriba

-Soy Takao Kinomiya, el primer hijo del Rey Dragón, ¡No era mi intención faltarle Rey Fénix! La verdad es que mi hermano está enamorado de otro y no pude ver su desdicha, la desdicha de la única persona que me ha querido- hable con la mirada baja.

-Ya veo- camino lentamente hacia la puerta- El príncipe no quería casarse con el Rey de un reino maldito… y pensó que se burlarían de mi mandándome un reemplazo, quizás debería hacerle pagar por su ofensa-habló frió y pausado

-¡Yo tomaré su lugar y le serviré si usted lo desea el resto de mi vida!- corrí hacia él evitando que saliera del cuarto y me hinque a sus pies pidiendo clemencia, después de haber escuchado tales palabras un escalofrió se había apoderado de mi cuerpo.

-Con su vida…- una sonrisa cínica en los labios término la frase mirándome arrogantemente y eso me hizo desesperarme

- ¡Por favor! ¡Déjelo ir! Yo aceptaré cualquier castigo por ambos, pero ¡Por favor! ¡por favor!

-El que lo sientas no es suficiente para mi – pude ver en sus ojos grana una furia inmensa, se agacho tomándome de nuevo bruscamente de los brazos- Han atentado con mi orgullo, ¡Jamás voy a perdonarlos! – gritó lleno de cólera y me zangoloteo un poco

-¡Haré cualquier cosa, Rey Fénix!-estaba asustado, siempre había sido un chico rebelde y decidido, pero en esta ocasión me sentía realmente atemorizado ante la presencia del peliazul

-Entonces… es mejor que te prepares- esquive su mirada que se encajaba en la mía, haciéndome vibrar - ¡Mírame!- ordenó y de forma violenta tomo mi mentón para que lo hiciera-¿Estas seguro que podrás cumplir con lo que yo mande?

-Lo juro-tartamudeé un poco

-Mi querido príncipe- Sus labios se acercaron a los míos, quise negarme pero sus ojos me hipnotizaron y me hicieron caer ante su embrujo en un beso para nada suave.

-Rey…- intenté hablar pero sus poderosos brazos me envolvieron

-Esta es nuestra noche de bodas, debes cumplir con tu deber- fue su sentencia y mi corazón latió de prisa. Con esos mismos brazos con suma fuerza me condujo a la cama en donde me lanzó

-¿Que piensa hacerme?- tenía tanto miedo, cerré los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo encimándose en el mío.

-Pensaba esta noche abrazar a mi esposo con lo que llaman ternura pero...- se quito el saco y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa –tal parece que ya no importa

-¡No!- le mire e intente escapar de su poder

-¡Quieto!- dijo y sin ningún cuidado quito mi saco y arranco mi camisa

-¡Por favor!- con un gran sonrojo y miedo seguí forcejeando, pero el que era más alto y fuerte me tenía acorrálalo, sin ninguna salida.

-Nadie podrá escucharte incluso si gritas- se rió mientras en un movimiento de mi cadera por liberarme, bajo mis pantalones dejándome totalmente expuesto a él.

-¡Por favor no me haga esto!- mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, pero a él no le importo, su mano sujeto mi miembro y yo gemí ante el contacto.

-¿Cómo se siente?- susurró inclinándose a mi oído

-Yo… ahhh…ahhh…- gemí sin control cuando comenzó a frotarlo frenéticamente, me puse de lado intentando mitigar el placer, pero aún así era intenso. El Rey Fénix se acomodo a mi espalda para morder y besar mi cuello.

-Desde hoy serás de mi propiedad, Te daré lo que anhelas que es el perdón a tu hermano y cambio tendrás que obedecerme – pronunció y su mano me froto aún más fuerte.

-…no me toques…ahí….ahh – mi cuerpo temblaba como nunca de placer, podía escuchar mis gemidos aunque mi mano estuviera en mi boca acallándolos-…No por favor…- me estremecí cuando el pulgar de la mano del Rey hizo presión en la punta de mi erección

-ahhh….- cerré los ojos fuertemente y me ruborice aún más - ¡Ah!... no ¡Ah!...ah…

-Por donde lo mire pareces un novio avergonzado, como si…- no termino la frase, cuando llegue al orgasmo, pero el no me dejo ni respirar, su otra mano comenzó a acariciar mis pezones y la que estaba en mi miembro comenzó a deslizarse por mis nalgas.

-Ahhh….- entre el pánico y la realidad aquello se sentía bien

-¿Alguien alguna vez entro… aquí? –uno de sus dedos entro de pronto en mi ano, provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe

-No… ahí…- contesté avergonzado y metió después dos dedos en mi entrada- aah… ¡Ahhh!

-¡Respóndeme adecuadamente!- me habló severo-¿Alguna vez hiciste esto con alguien antes?

-Para… ahhh- metió ahora tres dedos, los cuales comenzó a meter de forma impetuosa, se aparto de mi espalda y se sitio en medio de mis piernas volteándome. Lleve una de mis manos a mi frente y la otra apretaba la sabana.

-¡Confiesa! –metió más al fondo sus dedos y arquee la espalda de placer

-Ahí…. Nadie…antes- como pude lo mire directamente avergonzado.

-Bien…- el simplemente sonrió triunfante y después de una sola estocada me penetró

-Ahhh!- grite de puro placer y dolor

-Es..trecho…- le oí susurrar y gemir un poco –Escúchame bien - con todo el esfuerzo por concentrarme, totalmente sonrojado le mire- No voy a perdonar que alguien vuelva a pasar sobre mi orgullo…Si permites que alguien más haga esto contigo, Si permites que alguien mas te toque que no sea yo… Juro que no abra lugar donde puedas esconderte…

-ahhhhh- acabando de pronunciar aquella amenaza comenzó a embestirme de forma posesiva, violenta y febril bloqueando cualquier pensamiento o protesta que pudiese tener

-Ahhh… ¡Basta!- grite

-Di ¡Te lo juro Kai! – me ordenó

-Ahhhh- sus embestidas eran profundas y certeras- ahhh… yo… eso

-¿Qué pasa quieres que mis ojos te miren con más odio?-

-Ahhh- podía sentir su piel arder aunque estuviera vestido, sólo había aflojado su camisa y desabrochado su pantalón para embestirme- Te… lo ju…ro kai…

-¡Dilo de nuevo! – parecía obsesionado con que se lo jurara y que pronunciará su nombre

-ahhh…. ¡Te lo juro kai!- sellando aquel juramento su última estocada llego a hasta un punto que nos hizo estallar entre gemidos, su semilla caliente inundo mi ser y la mía se esparció entre nuestros estómagos.

¿Por qué quería que dijera eso?

¿Por qué si ni siquiera me ama?

Envuelto en una sabana estaba parado frente a la ventana que daba al balcón de la recamará, seguía derramando algunas lagrimas y me dolía demasiado el pecho, Kai se había ido después de terminar aquello y me había dejado solo. Toque el cristal de la ventana con mis dedos y me deje caer lentamente al suelo para romper en llanto.

-Quiero irme- pronuncié con trabajos pues el nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar- hermano…

Ahora era inevitable:

Era suyo con el nombre de otro pero suyo

Continuara …

Notas:

Gracias por leer a todas

Neeee Gabz te extrañaba ¬¬ me has abandonado que mala eres

Danhk ya sabes te calamar y es dedicado para ti


End file.
